1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serivceable, tethered cover, airbag system and more particularly to a motor vehicle airbag system employing a cover with a flexible tether detachably interconnected thereto to facilitate repair or replacement of the cover when desired. In airbag cushioning devices used in motor vehicles, it is desirable to restrain and limit the amount of travel or movement of a cover or door away from a panel opening during airbag deployment. The cover or door normally closes an opening in a panel or a steering wheel. It is also desirable to prevent a cover or door from fracturing into pieces or fragments upon airbag deployment. Moreover, because an airbag cover commonly provides a portion of a panel or steering wheel surface in a passenger compartment of a vehicle, the cover can become defective, damaged or unsightly and it is desirable to replace or repair the cover without requiring disturbance of other components of the airbag system.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,894 to Muller et al. discloses a steering wheel having a built-in air cushion employing a strong hinge between a cover and a dish containing the airbag so that on inflation, the cover is pushed away but not completely liberated from attachment to the steering wheel.
The Wulf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,250, discloses an automatically inflatable gas cushion for the protection of passengers in vehicles employing a cover which is opened upon inflation of the airbag or gas cushion and which is retained by a flexible band so that the cover is restrained after opening.
The DiSalvo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,833, discloses a closure for an airbag deployment opening wherein an integral aluminum hinge flange on the closure is bolted to the frame of the vehicle permitting pivotal opening movement of the closure.
The Hirabayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,471, discloses an arrangement of an airbag device in a motor vehicle wherein angular pivotal movement of a door over the airbag is restricted by a strap to limit the angular degree of opening when the airbag is inflated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,653 to Parker discloses a self-skinned foam closure element for an inflatable restraint door assembly having a combination hinge and tether for restraining travel of the closure element during airbag deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,217 to Shiracki discloses a cover for an airbag unit having "Nylon" yarn bands molded in place and wrapped around a retaining band of resin provided on the airbag enclosure or housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,919 to Sakakida et al. discloses an airbag system for a vehicle having a pair of doors or lids which pivotally open in opposite direction and which are restrained by belt members so that the lids pivot about transverse axes and open smoothly upon airbag deployment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,776 to Sakakida et al. discloses an airbag installation having curved airbag cover lids which are reliably opened by rotation about a center point so as not to restrict the inflation of the airbag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,967 to Batchelder et al. discloses an instrument panel having an invisible airbag deployment door with weakened sections formed therein but hidden from view for facilitating fracture of the door along predetermined lines for opening movement during airbag deployment.
The Combs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,221, discloses an airbag door having plural substrates on the inside which normally retain the door in a closed position and at least one of which is notched or provided with a hidden tear seam to facilitate fracture for opening of the door.
The Catron et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,421, discloses an airbag cover door retainer having bifurcated engagement flanges on the door normally retaining the door in a closed position and releasable to permit door opening during airbag deployment.
The Fujiwara et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,739, discloses an airbag cover opening mechanism for a motor vehicle including a sheer pin which is severed upon opening pressure exerted on the inside of the door by the deploying airbag.
The Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,177, discloses a releasable latch for an airbag deployment door which is activated by airbag deployment to permit the door to open.
U.S. Pat. No. to Faigle et al. No. 5,242,191, discloses a tethered airbag cover system wherein the cover is retained after opening attached to the airbag itself.
European Patent Application No. EPO 0415 362 A2 discloses an airbag supporting system having two fly-away covers restrained by loose flexible straps.
German Patent No. DE 38 43 686 A1 discloses an airbag cover for a car which is retained in one piece in relation to the dashboard of the automobile by a retaining hinge element.